


Baby It's Cold Outside

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Songfic to "Baby it's cold outside"





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Dan and Phil sat in their lounge cuddled on the sofa. Death note was playing on the tv, they were drinking hot chocolate. The fireplace was heating the room and snowflakes were gently falling from the sky.  
Phil had to catch a train to his parent's house for Christmas but Dan didn't like being alone and wouldn't let Phil go.  
"Dan, I need to go!" Phil said trying to gently push Dan off of him.  
"NO! Phil, please don't!"  
He pushed Dan off and finally stood up.

I really can't stay.

Baby, it's cold outside!

I've got to go away!

Baby, it's cold outside!

Phil went into his room and finished packing his suitcase. He heard his door open and knew who it was. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he leaned into them.

This evening has been...

Been hoping you'd drop in.

So very nice.

I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.

Dan slid his hands into Phil's and pulled him back into the lounge.  
"You still have an hour! Come cuddle with your boyfriend before you have to leave." Dan said as he set Phil on the sofa.

My mother will start to worry.

Beautiful, what's your hurry?

Father will be pacing the floor!

Listen to the fireplace roar!

"Dan I can't be late for my train! My mum is expecting me tonight!"

"Come on Phil! It's so warm!"

Phil sighed and leaned back into Dan.

So really I'd better scurry!

Beautiful, please don't hurry!

Maybe just a half a drink more...

Put some records on while I pour.

"Dan. I can't stay for much longer!" Phil warned.

"At least finish your hot cocoa."

The neighbors might think.

Baby, it's bad out there!

Say, what's in this drink?

No cabs to be had out there.

I wish I knew how.

Your eyes are like starlight now.

To break this spell.

I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.

Phil finally got off the sofa and finished packing his luggage. Dan was still trying to persuade Phil as much as possible. Phil has 15 minutes to spare.

I ought to say, no, no, no!

Mind if I move in closer?

At least I'm gonna say that I tried.

What's the sense in hurting my pride?

I really can't stay!

Baby don't hold out.

Ah, but it's cold outside.

"Dan it's time for me to go."

"But Phil you can't. It's snowing and you could get sick! I don't want you to get sick! Spend the night and leave tomorrow. Just. Don't leave." Dan begged.

"Dan, I can't!"

I've got to get home.

Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there!

Say, lend me your coat.

It's up to your knees out there!

You've really been grand.

Thrill when you touch my hand.

Why don't you see...

How can you do this thing to me?

Dan walked Phil to the door with tears in his eyes.

"Phil you can't do this to me."

"Goodbye, Dan" Phil whispered as he gently placed his lips on Dan's cheek.

There's bound to be talk tomorrow.

Think of my life long sorrow!

At least there will be plenty implied.

If you caught pneumonia and died...

I really can't stay.

Get over that holdout.

Ah, but it's cold outside.

"Phil! Before you go!"

"Hm?"

Dan ran to Phil and pressed their lips together. Phil kissed back happily and Dan pulled Phil back into the flat.

Maybe my family could wait until tomorrow...

Oh, baby, it's cold outside.  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) feel free to comment prompt requests


End file.
